Everything Changes
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: This is post ep 100. Booth rethinks what Bones has told him. There are also spoilers for "Fire in the Ice"... Watch both first if you don't want to know what happened. Rated K just incase. Read&Review please


**This story is set just after the 100 episode of Bones. It also got some spoilers of "Fire in the Ice". **

**It's my first Bones fanfic so hope it's alright!**

Booth leant back in his sofa watching reruns of Castle. Castle and Beckett were perfect for each other but why couldn't they see that? It's so stupid how lovers can be so blind.

_Kinda like me and Bones._ _No, No, Seeley, it's over. It's never going to happen. You know that. Stop!_

He sighed. He knew he would never forget Bones. Never, not even if his life is going to depend on it. He sat back in his chair and relayed the conversation in his head and the last words Bones said to him before they parted ways.

"_I'm a scientist. I can't change."_

Those words echoed in his head over and over. He gulped down the last of his beer and went to his bedroom, praying for sleep to come.

*FEW HOURS LATER*

Seeley Booth tossed and turned, trying to get a certain scientist out of his head. The laugh, the smile and the scent of her just came back haunting him like his inner demon. He thought over the times they had; late nights of paperwork at HER home with leftovers of Wong Foo's, playing in the park with Parker, small conversations and pie at the diner... all the little things that symbolises a relationship. AS IF.

He thought about the games they played, how she taught him how to play chess and how he taught her how to ice-skate in return.

Ice skate. That was a fun memory. It was just after they wrapped up the case with Agent Perotta when a man he punched out at a match was found murdered. That was a fond memory that he intended to keep. He then showed Bones how to ice skate. She fell over a couple of times but she was alright. They then started talking about how nothing would change between them.

_Change. Wait a minute._ Booth recounted their conversation on the ice last year. He was positive he remembered everything that Bones told him. Grabbing his coat from the hanger, Booth flew out of his apartment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBB

10 minutes later, an exhausted and out-of-breath Booth knocked at the door of Dr. Temperance Brennan's home. He waited for a minute until the door open, revealing a dishevelled looking woman.

"Booth? What're you doing here at 2am in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. Looks like you couldn't either. Can I come in? I need to talk."

Few minutes later, Bones brought two cups of steaming cocoa into the living room. Booth accepted one but made no move to drink. His partner settled onto the chair opposite his and took a sip of the cocoa. She patiently waited for him to continue.

"Remember the first case we worked with Agent Perotta? The one where a guy, Pete Carlson, was found murdered after I punched him on the ice and became a suspect?"

Bones remembered, vividly. She never liked Ice hockey and hated more so now, after finding out what a rough game it was.

"Do you remember what you told me after the case was wrapped up? After I told you what Lucky Luc told me? That I'm not my old man?"

Bones thought back to the conversation. _"Entropy is_ _a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level. Everything changes..."_ She wished Booth hadn't remembered that.

Booth took a breath before continuing, before gambling his heart out one last time. "You told me everything changes. You can't be an exception Bones. I believe you can change too. Even if you can't I know you can try and I will be by your side all the way."

Booth knew his partner was about to decline, and quickly continued, "Even if you don't change. I don't care. I don't care if you don't change. I fell in love with the strong-headed scientist who lives by her rights and want to be in a relationship with the same person too. I don't care if you do or don't change. I just want YOU."

Bones stared at her partner, debating. She loved him as well. Always had since the first day they met. That very first case, 6 years ago. She slowly got up. Booth, sensing that she would probably want him to leave, got up to.

"No, sit," whispered Bones, speaking the very first words since they had sat down. Booth slowly lowered himself back into his seat.

"I love you Booth. Always had, always will. I'm willing to give this a try. I just don't want my heart to be broken. Everybody I loved has left me. Dad, Mom, Russ, Sully. Who's to say you wouldn't too?"

"Bones, I know you're scared. I'm scared too. Starting a relationship with my partner and best friend isn't something I have done before. But I promise I'll do everything in my power to always love you and to never leave you."

Bones pondered about this for one moment before stopping in front of the agent. She bent down to his height. "You'd better keep your word." She hesitated before leaning in to kiss him. They closed their eyes as their mouths collided. It was short and sweet before Booth pulled apart.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hell YEAH!"

Booth leant in one more time to seal their fate.

**Hey everyone. I hope it was alright. **

**Correct any mistakes if you like. Just tell me.**

**Reviews pretty please.**

**Thanks Genie**


End file.
